Almost Lost
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Kagome has said something to the group that has left them all shocked, but most of all Inuyasha is furious at her, can she mend what she's done or will it be too late such at summaries


Bit fluffy in places, and also OC and the spelling isn't great but meh

Why was everyone staring at her like she had gone insane all she had said was the Hojo was a _mate_ from her time (AN: no there not mated she means as a _friend_), what was the big deal. Sango and Miroku are looking at me wide eyed as if I have grown an extra head, kilala is mewing (I don't understand cat!), shippou looks frightened and Inu…wait is he growling at me?!?

"**I…Inu…yasha?**"

"**Don't….don't even look at me Kagome**" are those tears in his eyes!?! What the hell is going on?

"**Inuyasha what's the matter?**" I ask frantically wondering what the hell I've said to cause this kind of reaction from the group.

He turns half way to me then looks away again, but I can clearly see the hurt look in his eyes when he saw me, and the tears that were threatening to come any second, I just wanted to hug him and find out what was wrong, but as I stepped closer to him he backed away looking at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"**DON'T touch me**" he growled, "**better still DON'T come anywhere near me again, just go back to **_**your**_** hobo guy!**" and with that he was gone in a flash of silver and red.

'_**My**_** Hojo what the hell could of gotten that reaction from him?**' as I look around the rest of the group, they seem to be wondering what to say, and as usual the first to speak is Sango although very quietly.

"**Kagome….why didn't you tell us you were mated to someone from your time?**" she whispered, looking hurt that I hadn't told her something.

It took a few moments to register what she said but as it did my eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"**WHAT!**" I shouted, I couldn't believe I was hearing this, me _mated _to _HOJO…_oh god…

"**Um…I think I have some explaining to do, don't I?**" I laughed nervously whilst in my head I was shouting '_HOW COULD YOU OF FORGOTTEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT NO WONDER INUY_…' oh no!

Just as I started running in the direction I last saw him go I heard someone clearing there throat behind me, it was Miroku I looked around nervously but gave a everything-will-be-explained-later look and ran off after Inuyasha.

.:.With Inuyasha.:.

'_WHY? Why does this always happen to me every women I ever loved always ends up leaving me, mother, kikyo and now Kagome to some Hobo guy from her time! I know I'm a Hanyou, but this is getting stupid!!!!_'

"**INUYASHA!**"

'_Great just who I DIDN'T want to see right now_', I think as I jump into the tree. I can see her walking under my tree and I can feel the fear, sorrow and remorse flowing off her in waves, '_stupid wench I'm not going to come running this time._' Then it hits me…salt. '_Oh man why does this wench always cry! She knows I hate the smell of tears! Feh I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_'

"**Please Inuyasha I need to talk to you, it's important!**" great way to go Kagome you may have just about messed up everything you had with the most perfect (ok maybe going a bit too far here) guy you've probably every met!

**Thump!**

As she looked up from her trying not to go insane act she was met face to face with a VERY pissed off Hanyou. And if she looked carefully she was sure she could see red in those golden eyes she loved so much.

"**Come on then WENCH, just what's so important that you came to find me after I told you to stay away from me!, maybe the reason as to WHY you never told your so called FRIENDS that you had mated, if you weren't such a useful shard detector I should push you down that well and seal it up forever!**" to say he was pissed was an understatement he was so close to turning demon it wasn't even funny. A smile graced his lips as he saw Kagome flinch under the words he said, he knew he was going to be sat any minute for it but he couldn't care less right now.

"**Inuyasha…**"

'_Here it comes' he though as he braced himself for the impact he was about the receive_

"**I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry…**" she said as she broke down in tears, she knew she had caused that outburst from him, but she never knew he thought that of her.

"**Kagome...**" he sighed his eyes growing soft, god he hated her tears! "**Why ARE you here?**"

"**I…I…I'm not….I'm not….I'M NOT MATED TO HOJO!**" she took a deep breath in and continued "**I forgot that you guys…don't know any of the different expressions we use in my time…well in my time mate sometimes means a really close friend, I don't know why we say it but it…it…just came out that way because I feel so comfortable around the group that it's easy for me to forget sometimes**"

She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes to prove that she wasn't lying and she knew that he had realised it because of the look of horror on his face.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god what did I say to her, she's going to hate me now, you stupid baka why didn't you wait for her to explain this earlier instead of leaping off' _he scolded himself.

"**I…I understand that you…don't think much of me anymore but well, I guess this is goodbye then isn't it…?**"

'_Oh god, oh god…why me_'

She took that silence as the answer she needed, and also the fact that he hadn't moved yet and seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. So whilst he wasn't aware she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and then began to walk towards the well. But first she was going to explain to the group. It didn't take her long to find them and after some very teary goodbyes she was on her way again. It only took her about 20 minutes to get to the well and she just stood there looking at it. She stepped onto the edge of the very worn out looking bark and was getting ready to jump when she was suddenly scooped up into someone's arms, at first she thought that it could have been kouga because he had started to do that more often now, but when he smelt the forest she knew it was Inuyasha.

"**Don't go**" he said as he pulled her closer "**please…I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry**"

She knew this was probably true but he had still said it, and as she struggled to get out of his grasp it seemed to only make him pull her closer.

"**Mate…**" this made her stop, she hadn't caught the whole of the sentence but that definitely stood out to her.

"**What did you say?**" she asked her voice a bit shaken by this conversation she was going to have. She had always wanted this conversation but now they were having it she was basically petrified.

"**I said…that…I was upset because…because I wanted you as…as…as**" why was this so hard! He'd said it before he even thought about it, he knew he loved her and wanted to be with her forever but what if she said no now that he had said such horrible things to her. "**my mate…if you'd have me**"

"**Inuyasha…**" oh god here it comes rejection "**I've waited for you to say that forever! Yes of course I'll be your mate**"

"**I understand that I'm only a Hanyou and all but…wait what!**"

"**I said I would be your mate silly**"

To say he was shocked was an understatement of the century, but before he even knew what he was doing he had claimed her lips with his in a kiss, not his first one because that had been claimed by kikyo but this one held so much emotion in it, he could almost feel the cracks that had been on his heart filling and mending themselves. As they separated for air, he looked down at her slightly flushed face and smiled…and to think he thought I almost lost her over a looser like hobo!


End file.
